YTP All Stars Fight
YTP All Stars Fight 3D third-person fighting game spin-off of YouTube Poop All-Star Battle developed by The John Studios, YTP Games and published by MP6 it was released on Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, PS3, PS4 and Steam on October 5, 2013. An updated version was added called YTP All Stars: Battle Royale released on November 12, 2013 for Xbox Live Arcade, Playstation Network and WiiWare. YTPASF Engine Like YouTube Poop All-Star Battle, it was the modified version of S4 League. Plot The New Onslaught, wants the sun to active for the Earth will plung into another ice age, where he will rule the planet with a iron fist. So is up to The King and his friends to save the Earth from the Ice Age. Charcters CD-I Universe (Zelda CD-i/Hotel Mario) *The King (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, Epic Adventure) *Zelda *Link (Base, SSJ1, Triforce Link, Link Nukem) *Morshu (Base, SSJ1, SSJ3) *Ganon (Base, Triforce Ganon) *Majin King *Fat Mario *Gay Luigi Spongebob Universe *Spongebob (Base, Merbob) *Patrick Star (Base, Patboy) *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *The Ice King *Billy *The Earl of Lemongrab *Farmworld Finn (Base, The New Ice King) *The Lich (Base, Possessed Billy, Possessed Bubblegum, Transformed Bubblegum) *Flame Princess AoSTH Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts Total Drama Universe *Duncan *Courtney *Gwen *Owen *Izzy *Lightning *Heather Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips (Base, Fists of Justice) *Muscle Man *Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. *Drumotron VI Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pete *Oswald *The Beast *Gaston *Quasimodo *Frollo *Aladdin *Jafar Team Fortress 2 Universe *Scout *Soldier *Pyro *Demoman *Heavy *Engineer *Medic *Sniper *Spy *Female Scout The Amazing World of Gumball Universe *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Richard Watterson Ed, Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Kevin Smash Bros Lawl Universe *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules *Carlos Trejo *New Hercules *Toon Pyron *Marco Antonio Regil *Aya Drevis *Toon Guile *Toon Bison Dragon Ball Z Universe *Son Goku (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4) *Gohan (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, Ultimate Gohan) *Vegeta (Base, SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, SSJ4) *Future Trunks (Base, SSJ1) *Piccolo (Base, Kami Fused) *Tien *Krillin (Base, Unlocked Potential) *Tarble (Vegeta's Brother) *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Power) *Cell (Super Perfect) *Fat Buu *Kid Buu *Omega Shenron Other Universes *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Haj/Kamen Rider Spades *Brian Harve/Kamen Rider Diamonds *JOKER/Kamen Rider Gold *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Panty *Stocking *Hank Hill *Dr. Insano *Amy Rose *Cosmo the Seedrian *Timmy Turner *Yoshi (Super Mario World cartoon) *Bobba Fett *Darth Vader *Mega Man *The New Onslaught (Non-Playable) Internet Universe *John *Lydia Prower *Steven Star *Agito90 (Base, Dark Agito90) *Evil_Steven Star *Gannon X *Cpend7 *Redlime Sonic *Unknown Lester *Silvergrab *Pen *Paper *Baguette MP6 Universe *X Rider *Z Rider *H Rider *Takira/Faiz Rider *Rento/Kaixa Rider *Daisuke/Delta Rider *Red Strikeforce Ranger *Blue Strikeforce Ranger *Yellow Strikeforce Ranger *Green Strikeforce Ranger *Pink Strikeforce Ranger *Silver Strikeforce Ranger *Purple Strikeforce Ranger *Black Strikeforce Ranger *Crimson Strikeforce Ranger *Navy Strikeforce Ranger Updated Only *Duke Onkled *Larry The Lobster *Princess Bubblegum *Linsday *Death (Regular Show) *Minnie Mouse *Lefou *Robot Heavy *Nicole Watterson *Sarah *Madotsuki *Demon King Dabura *Super Janemba *Gotenks (SSJ1, SSJ3) *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Brief *Optimus Prime *Betty Barrett *Robo *Blazela *Crossover Rider Dimensions *Crossover Rider Diend Arenas Normal and Updated *Cyber Arena (Default arena) *King's Castle (CD-i) *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama) *Cul-De-Sac (EEnE) *Robotnik Lab (AoSTH) *2fort (TF2) *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob) *High School (YouTube Poop Faiz) *The Cell Games (DBZ) *Ruined City *Gaston's Pub (Beauty and The Beast) *Sanctuary (Hunchback of Notredame) *Exit 9B (Regular Show) *Space Colony ARK (Sonic Adventure 2) *King Kai's World (DBZ) *Planet Namek (DBZ) *Underworld *Timmy Turner's House *Training Stage (Street Fighter IV) *Guertana Gallery (IB) *Wily's Castle (Mega Man 2) *The Rooftop (The New Onslaught's Stage) Updated Only *The Island *Candy Kingdom *Hectare City *John's House *Mount Paozu (Dragon Ball) *Megatron's Base (Transformers) *Gumball's House *Gannon X's Fun n Play Gallery TBA Trivia *This is the first time Unknown Lester is Playable. Category:Fighting Games Category:Spin-off Series Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:The John Studios Category:MasterPikachu6